The Fight For Terra
by gafuk77
Summary: The Blood Angels Encounter Word bearers on a Imperial Forsaken Hive e War is Taken to Terra. Will the Blood Angels Be able to Stop it There?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Sky was Darkened with Acid Rain as The Beach Was Covered in Red and Only was The Blood Angels Chapter. Marine Koris Wore His Chapter Power armor and Held a Mk ll Bolter In His Red Wore No helmet as he was Ready For Planet Mulgour Was a Hive World Most of The Hive was Gangers and Beach`s Terrain was Made up out of Decomposed Corpses and Sat On The Heavy Bolter On His Dropship as They Neared the Imperial Forsaken Watched The Forces Spread out on The Beach Were Talking to The Local Pdf That Still Than Less Were Setting up Heavy Bolters and Barbed Wire."This is Alpha Squadron One We Have Reports From The Pdf That The Word Bearers Traitor Marine Chapter Is In The Hive City"His Vox heard His Vox Then Go up into a Loud Shout of Got up and Grabbed his Bolter from a Locked Locker as They Landed on The Wiped his Sensor Module With a Rag to Clean The Fog off."Alright Marines This is The Objective,Capture the Hive City and Defeat any Word Bearers."A Sargent Yelled as he Jumped off The Dropship."Ferguson Stay here".Koris Dodged a Pdf That was Missing his Right Arm."No No I Can`t Take it NO!"A Pdf Yelled Before a Auto Gun Was Fired and Brain Matter was Thrown Across the Beach."Poor Souls"A Blood Angel Scout Said Pointing to a Pdf Missing a Eye. Koris Heard More Gunshots from Above The beach as He Walked Towards a Captain Wearing Terminator Armor."George Why Are The Alpha Squadron Reporting on The Dropship Vox Channel?"Koris asked."We Need Everyone to Hear it!"The Captain Replied Turning Towards Koris. Koris Felt The Rain Pound On His Shoulder Pads as Two Blood Angels Passed Sat Down on a Old Wooden Rusty Crate as he Felt his Stomach Tie into a Knot.


	2. Cultist POV Part 1

The Sky Darkened with Dark Blue Clouds as The Hive City Fell Silent That was Before The Cultist Squad Named The 45th Ambushers Spread out In The City Setting up Defense`s Like Heavy Bolters Chain Linked Fences and Even Using Old Bull Dozers as Cover. Yug`s Body was Light with Barley Any Food To Have Gripped The Huge War Brick as a Nearby Cultist with a Lashing Sword He Patted his Shoulder Before Hitting Yug`s Back with the Sword. Yug Threw The Brick Down on The Ground Were a Wall For defense Against Imperials Would be Laughed at The Sight of Foul Imperial Guardsmen Charging The Hive City and Being Slaughtered."Yug There here!"A Nearby Man in Power Armor Said. Yug Stared at The Tall Man in Purple and Pink Armor with a Bolter in Hand and His Face twisted with Grey Skin and a Missing Eye Replaced by a Mechanical One. Yug Heard Lasgun Fire Coming From Outside The Hive City as Well as The Cultist Heavy Bolter Fire."Take Cover!"Another Hulking Marine Said Before a Hab Collapsed On Top of The Half Built wall."Incoming"Another Marine Said Again as One of The Cultist walls Fell with The Cultist Tore To Nothing But Meat Piles."Blood Angels,Get Down!"Another Marine Yelled as Lasgun Fire Filled The Streets Between Turned and Saw One of The Marine Holding Two Power Claws in His Hands Cut a Guardsmen into Pieces as The Sky Started to Rain Blood. Yug Dodged a Small Mortar Shell That Duded next to Watched as The Marine with Power Claws Chopped More Imperials Up."Retreat Cultist Now!"He Yelled as He Threw a Imperial Guardsman Into a Window Causing it Smash and Cut The Guard Into pieces."Incoming 500 More Imperial and Pdf Forces Outside The East Sector!"The First Marine Yelled as Two Pdf Fell With Their Bodies Blown To Shards By The Bolter Fire."For The Blood Angels!"A Voice Yelled as The Marine With Power Claws Fell with a Power Sword Stuck in His Chestplate."Push Forward! For The Emperor!"The Blood Red Marine Yelled as His Face was a Normal Tan Skin Color. Yug Gripped his Self Defense Weapon it was Merely only a Auto Pistol Useless Against a Space marine. Yug Dropped his Weapon as a Marine in Pink Dragged him into a Small Hab as Two Imperial Guardmen Were Crushed on The Street By Falling Debris."Dammit! We Fell in a Matter of Minutes"The Marine Yelled as He Pulled his Purple Helmet off and Revealed his Grey Skinned Face."Are The Mutilators Coming?" The Marine Shouted Into his Vox before The Hab Shook with a Roar."Sloths?"He Asked as he Saw Two Bulldozers With Lascannons Drove Through the Streets Painted Purple and Pink.


	3. Terra Chapter one

**Terra**

**April 27 41,988**

**General Foster**

He Watched as The Huge Metal Sliver Painted Gates Opened For Brown Long Smooth Cape Swung In The Thin Crisp Brown Eyes Squinted as a Man in a Green Power Suit with a Black Trim Stared at him as He Walked Through the Cobblestone Streets of The Rugged Planet of Terra. His Face was Rugged with Scars of War and small Drop of Dark red Blood."General Foster!"A Man in a Power armor Said Through his Grille as he Saluted Foster. Foster Waved The Dark Angel Off as He Checked his Pocket a Small Pouch of Coin was Stuffed in There along with a Auto Pistol And Three Full Clips of Smiled as a Pdf (Planetary Defense Force) Man Waved. Foster`s Stomach Growled like a Hungry Wolf on Fenris. He Walked by a Small Place That had a Sign Reading "The Heaven Pub!". Foster Stared Back at The Pub as Two Dark Angel Space Marines Marched Into The Pub Both Removing Their Helmets."Give me Your Money!"A Voice Yelled as Foster Felt a Knife Poking at His Back."No"Foster Said as He Turned and Kicked The Thug in The Pulled his Auto Gun Out and Fired a Thugs Black Face Turned Pale as Blood Seeped out of his Chest on The Left Side.


End file.
